Leviathan MC
by UnAshamedFangirl
Summary: Ariel has a rocky past, but the MC is helping her move on. Especially a green eyed Sgt. At Arms, who she is determined to stay away from. AU, with a couple OCs


He heard the rumble of the bike before he saw it. Sam, Vice President of the Leviathan MC, who was outside smoking, was surprised to hear a bike at all considering there wasn't supposed to be anyone coming. Everyone, including the new patch that they were holding the party for, was inside. He saw the bike pull in, and casually rested his hand on his hip next to his gun, just to be safe. He didn't think that anyone who was gonna cause trouble would be riding single, but you never know. It wasn't until the guy parked, and got off his bike that Sam recognized him. "Dean?" He asked incredulously. "Hey Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes, and refrained from saying anything to him. He just pulled him in for a hug. They walked into the clubhouse, and once everyone recognized him, they all started yelling, and cheering. The next thing Dean was aware of, he was covered in bikers who all wanted to say hello to him.

Across the room, the new patch, Ariel aka Sparky, was watching the reunion, and was able to figure out his name from all the yelling. Dean was pretty cute, if she let herself think about it. She tried not too, but then Sam was beckoning her over. "Sparky, come say hello to my brother!" As she got up, she noticed all the sweet-butts were now switching between glaring at her, which hadn't really stopped since she first showed up, and staring at Dean. She could tell that some of the girls were going to try and bag him. She finally made it to the group, and smiled at Sam when He introduced them. She turned her eyes to Dean's to say hello, and fell into his eyes. There were an absolutely breathtaking shade of green, and at the moment, they were sparkling with mischief. Ariel wasn't wearing her new cut yet, it was still being made up for her, so Dean didn't know who she was yet. "Introducing me to a sweetbutt Sammy? Gotta say, she is a choice piece." Everyone's eyes flew to Ariel, who normally didn't take shit from anyone. She just held his gaze for a little while longer, and then turned on her heel. Before she took a step though, she whipped back around and smacked Dean across the face, relishing his look of surprise that she briefly saw before she stalked towards her dorm.

Back in the group of bikers, Dean was pissed, and it wasn't helped by the fact that his "Brothers" and actual brother, were laughing at him. "What the fuck, man?! Who the fuck is that chick?" Sam forced himself to stop laughing long enough to explain. "That, is Sparky. The new patch. She finished her hazing yesterday, and this party is in her honor." Dean's eyes widened. "Patch? Since when do we patch in females?" Sam shook his head. "Dean, you've been gone for a while now, and some things have changed. We made her a prospect when she was adamant about the fact that she could take whatever we threw at her. We didn't think she would make it, but she did everything we asked, and didn't bitch. Out of three prospects, she was the only one who we patched. The girl is made of iron, man."Sam stopped talking and watched his brother's face as he stared towards the hallway where Ariel had disappeared after bruising his face. Sam saw that Dean was deep in thought, so he turned and walked away to talk to Jax. "Hey, do we still have Dean's patch?" Jax nodded. "Should be in the back, with baby girl's." Sam chuckled. "Don't let her hear you call her that, she might take offense." Jax smirked. "She likes me, I just have to work the right angle to bag her." Sam shook his head at Jax again, and walked away from him. Ariel came walking back out into the party, and headed over to the bar. "Hey Sparky." Ariel turned and looked at Sam. "Hey Sam. Hows it hanging?" He smirked and came back with "Slightly to the left." She chuckled. "So everybody seems pretty excited about Dean being home. How long was he gone?" "Well, he was setting up a new charter in LA, and that takes a while. He was gone for a year and a half. He actually left like three days before you showed up demanding to be given a chance to patch." Ariel smiled, remembering that day like it was yesterday. "Sparky, whats up?" Sam smirked as Ariel rolled her eyes at Jax's voice. "Manwhore. How are you?" Normally if someone said something like that to him, he would throw a punch, but Jax always let her talk to him like that.

"So, when are you gonna give me a shot? I know you want to." Ariel finally spun to look at him. "Jax, if I wanted to sleep with you, I would sleep with you. I can pretty much garuntee that nothing will happen with us. I see you as brother." Sam actually laughed at the look on his face when she said that to him. "You look like someone stole your puppy!" Jax threw a bottlecap at him, and laughed as well. "Fine, I'll stop trying to get you to sleep with me. But the innuendos and stuff won't stop." Ariel just shook her head. "I didn't expect them too, and I wouldn't want it any other way." Dean came walking up to the bar, and ordered a beer. "Hey Dean. How have you been, man?" Dean looked at Jax. "Pretty good. I'm glad to be home, that's for sure." Dean looked at Ariel, who hadn't even turned to acknowledge him at all. He knew he had fucked up with her, and he would need to figure out a way to fix it. Ariel turned her back on Dean and Jax, and struck up a conversation with Sam. Dean got distracted by the rest of the bikers walking up to talk to him. Chibs, Half-sack, Tig, Bobby, and Rufus walked up and started talking to him about everything he had missed. Ash was behind the bar with Cherry, and Happy and Juice were sitting at the other end of the bar. Ariel and Sam got drawn into the loud conversation, and everyone watched the interaction between Ariel and Juice, who were getting ready to play some pool. Everyone always enjoyed watching Ariel play the boys at pool because she hadn't been beaten yet.

"I got ten bucks on Juice!" Halfsack called out, laughing when Sam scoffed. "Not even! Ariel could take him in her sleep!" Juice threw a rag at Sam. "Thanks for the support, man!" Causing everyone to laugh. Ten minutes later saw Juice groaning as Ariel neatly sunk the 8 ball. "You are no fun to play against!" He whined playfully, causing Ariel to laugh. "You just suck at pool!" Jax stepped up. "Wanna play a game of teams?" Ariel narrowed her eyes at him. "Who's playing?" Jax looked around, and Dean was smirking, and nodded when they made eye contact. "Me and Dean against you and the partner of your choice." Ariel smirked right back at him, hiding the fact that she did not want to play pool with Dean. "Deal. But I have to make a call." Everyone got confused at that, and Sam spoke up. "Who are you calling?" She just shrugged. "A friend from school." Everyone was shocked at that. Ariel never brought her school friends around the club. Actually, most of them were pretty sure no one she had gone to college with even knew she was in a biker club. Ariel pulled out her phone, and made a call, and not even 15 minutes later, the boys heard a bike pulling up. Ariel jumped up nd ran outside, followed by the rest of the club. They all watched as a woman pulled up on a baby blue Ninja, and swiftly turned off the bike. Ariel waited until she was off the bike, and hugged her tight.

Sam watched the woman, silently assessing her. She was as tall as Ariel, built pretty much the same, and as far as he could tell, drop dead gorgeous. Once she was done hugging Ariel, she took off her helmet, and his eyes widened. Bright blonde hair that went halfway down the woman's back came tumbling out. Sam heard Jax whistle. "Damn. Leave it to Sparky to have a sexy ass friend stashed away somewhere." He shook his head. That man would never change. Over by the bike, Brianna was talking to Ariel. "I was actually gonna call you. I haven't seen you since school—Are you wearing a cut?!" Ariel smiled. "I told you I was patching into a club." "Yeah, I just don't think I believed you." Ariel's jaw dropped, causing Bri to laugh. "Gee, thanks." Brianna slung her arm around Ariel's shoulder, and they started walking back towards the guys, and Brianna stopped in her tracks, noticing all the guys standing there. She whistled lowly. "Eye candy much?" Ariel burst out laughing, glad to have her best friend with her again. "I hope you packed for a while, cause you're staying with me, and I AM going to convince you to move in with me." Brianna chuckled. "Moving truck should be here tomorrow." They had started walking again, but at that statement, she stopped. "For real?" Brianna nodded, and Ariel clapped and hugged her. Again.

Finally, they made it over to the guys, and Ariel pulled Bri close. "Ok, here it is. Guys, this is Brianna. My absolute best friend from school. She is actually moving in with me, so she'll be around a lot." Bri smiled at everyone, and tried to force her eyes away from the hazel eyes of the tall guy who was standing closest to the door. "Brianna, this is Sam, Jax, Juice, Chibs, Halfsack, Clay, Tig, Opie, Happy, Castiel, Ash, and Rufus." Ariel pointed at each man in turn, skipping over Dean intentionally, as she didn't want him to make a comment like he did when she met him. "I'm Dean, by the way. Ariel here doesn't like me much." Brianna saw the man step forward, and had to hold back a chuckle. Ariel didn't like him? She didn't buy that for a second. He was exactly her type. She slanted a look at her best friend, who was glaring a hole into Dean's forehead.

Ariel spoke up after that, purposely glossing over Dean's statement. "Jax, ready to get your ass kicked at pool?" He scoffed. "In your dreams, baby." 


End file.
